Evil Minions
Werewolf Turns your farmer into an Infected farmer. During the day, your farmer can build the basic baby units that will upgrade after killing units as nights progress: Spider Baby Spider - Shadow Lurk - Spider can turn invisible when staying still at night Spitting Spider - Spider Poison - deals 2 poison damage per second, lasts 20 seconds Poisonous Spider - Spider Web - Launches web that binds target to ground so it cant move Highly Venomous Spider - Paralyzing Poison - Deals 5 damage per second, slows movement by 75% and attack speed by 50% for 5 seconds Bear Baby Bear - Resistant Skin - Reduces duration of negative spells and renders bear immune to certain spells Bear - Taunt - Closest 10 enemies forced to attack this unit Wild Bear - Reduces all attacks on bear by 5 damage. Attacks cant be reduced below 3 damage Grizzly Bear - Rejuvenation - heals friendly unit for 400 HP over 12 seconds Wolf Baby Wolf - Eat Wood - Consume tree to restore 300 hit points over 30 seconds Wolf - Maul - 15% attack deals 25 bonus damage and stuns for 1 second Wild Wolf - Natural Agility - 30% to avoid an attack Wolf-Pack Leader - Hunting Frenzy - Doubles attack rate but drains 5 HP a second, lasts 30 seconds Infected Farmer During the night, your farmer turns into a Werewolf. 1000 Hp, deals 17-21 damage and 2 heavy armor, it does not get stronger as the game goes on. Abilities Animal Instincts (passive) - 15% to do double damage, 10% for enemy to miss an attack Deadly Bacteria Bite (passive) - 5% attack will stun for 5 seconds Wild Sight (passive) - Reveals nearby invisible units Bite - Bites unit dealing 100 damage and poisons victim and slows movement and attack speed for 20 seconds Slash - Slashes enemy causing 50 damage and stunning enemy for 5 seconds Roar - Gives nearby friendly units 25% bonus to damage for 30 seconds Rage - Increases attack rate by 30% for 20 seconds, also increases movement speed Dracula Farmer turns into Dracula's Servant, a type of minion that builds structures to build an eventual army and hero. Builds - Infected Farm to build ghouls for lumber and fighting, Rotting Pit for base and blight expansion, Haunted Mushroom Cave to gather gold with your Servant, and Ancient Crypt to build a Hero and Banshees. Build Infected farm then skill ability that lets you create ghouls, it has a long upgrade time. Spam ghouls to gather lumber until you are maxed out on food. You can merge 2 ghouls together to make a Mutated Ghoul, it is upgraded in every way and has the Disease Cloud ability, it also gathers double the lumber. Abomination - Formed by merging 2 Mutated Ghouls, keep in mind it can't gather lumber but has much more durability in battle, but has low damage. You only need Gold after building your Mushroom cave to build Banshees, Ancient Crypt and Hero. Witch Doctor Farmer turns into Witch Doctor's Apprentice. Has Evil damage and Hero armor with 6 inventory slots. Has ability to gather wood and build different structures. Abilities Feral Spirit - Summon 2 Spirit Wolves that last 60 seconds Healing Ward - Summons immovable ward that heals 2% of nearby friendly units per second, lasts 30 seconds Voodoo Mind Control - Takes control of target unit. Can't be used on Farmers, Heroes, Sorceresses, Knights or any creeps. Takes 3 seconds to cast Concoct - allows Apprentice to brew a potion from herbs like Cooking Pot. Builds Witch Doctor Hut - Main Building, provides food and can train wild animals Burrow - Provides food, which increases maximum number of units that can be trained Watch Tower - Defensive structure Voodoo Lodge - sells some basic herbs to Apprentice and his allies. Witch Doctor Hut Builds - Plague Wolf, Black Spider, and Black Sludge Abilities Essence of Blight - Restores 10 hit points to nearby friendly units Spirit Touch - Restores 3 mana to nearby friendly units Research Voodoo Arts - Increases attack damage, hit points, mana capacity, mana regeneration of Witch Doctor's Apprentice and Witch Doctor Hut Research Beast Upgrade - Increases attack rate, hit points, and life regeneration of wild animals Level 2: Does what Level 1 does and unlocks special abilities for wild animals Plague Wolf - Melee unit that diseases opponents - Has critical strike when upgraded Black Spider - Melee attacker - Slow Poison that deals damage and slows enemy attack and movespeed by 50% for 5 seconds. Has Paralyzing Venom when upgraded - Gives 10% chance that attack will paralyze enemy for 1 second Black Sludge - Range attacker - Can cast slow that slows attack rate by 25% and movement by 60%, lasts 20 seconds. Has Slime Body when upgraded - Gives 40% chance to avoid an attack. Pit Lord Turn into a Nether Portal. You can teleport once after dying initially to spawn at a safe point, 1000 HP and 5 fortified armor. Has Unholy Aura - Increases nearby friendly units' movement speed by 10% and life regeneration by 1. You can research abilities at your portal and it spawn a unit every 30 seconds. Abilities Relocate - Relocates the portal to target location. 60 second casting time Research Beastial Strength Level 1: Increases attack damage, armor , and movement speed of Fel Beasts and Fel Stalkers. Increases the odd of spawning Fel Beasts. Unlocks Rush for Fel Beasts and Fel Stalkers. Level 2: Does same as Level 1 but Unlocks Mana Burn for Fel Stalkers Research Nether Steel Level 1: Increases attack damage, armor, and hit points of Felguards and Overlord. Increases the odd of spawning Felguards. Unlocks Demolish for Felguards and Overlords. Level 2: Does same as Level 1 but Unlocks Hardened Skin for Overlords Research Nether Magic Level 1: Increases the attack damage, armor, attack range, and attack rate of Succubi and Queens of Pain. Increases the odd of spawning Succubi. Unlocks Magic Resistance for Succubi and Queens of Pain. Level 2: Does same as Level 1 but Unlocks Devour Magic for Queens of Pain Research Chaos Sorcery Level 1: Increases attack damage, armor, mana capacity, and mana regeneration of Eredar Sorcerers. Increases the odd of spawning Eredar Sorcerers. Unlocks Cripple for Eredar Sorcerers. Level 2: Does same as Level 1 but Unlocks Finger of Death and True Sight for Eredar Sorcerers Research Advanced Portal Level 1: Reduces the time to spawn a creature to every 25 seconds Level 2: Reduces the time to spawn a creature to every 20 seconds Research Chaos Swarm - Increases Food capacity to 70. Units Fel Beast - Melee normal damage. Can cast Rush (Causes unit to attack and move faster but take more damage for 8 seconds). Fel Stalker - Requires 2 Felbeasts to fuse into Fel Stalker. In addition to Rush, has Feedback - Attacks destroy 15 mana on hit. Mana burned also deals damage to attacked unit. Mana Burn - Burns 100 points of mana of target enemy unit, deals damage equal to mana burned. Fel Guard - Has Demolish Passive - Attacks deal 1.5 normal damage to buildings and has melee siege damage. Overlord - Requires 2 Fel Guards to fuse into Overlord. In addition to Demolish, has Hardened Skin Passive - reduces all attacks on this unit by 15 damage, attacks cannot be reduced below 3 damage. Vampiric Aura - Nearby friendly melee units gain 10% of attack damage as HP when hitting enemy units. Cleaving Attack - 15% of damage strikes through to nearby primary target hit. Succubus - Range magic auto attack. Has Magic Resistance (Reduces damage taken from spells and Magic attacks by 50%) Queen of Pain - Requres 2 Succubus to fuse into Queen of Pain. In addition to Magic Resistance, can cast Curse - Causes unit to have 30% miss chance for 30 seconds and Devour Magic - Consumes all magical buffs in area, each unit devoured of magic gives Queen 50 hit points and 25 mana. Eredar Sorcerer - Range evil damage. Rain of Fire - Calls down 6 waves of fire dealing 25 damage that damages units in an area that deals double damage to buildings. Cripple - Reduces movement speed by 75%, attack rate 50%, damage by 50% of target unit. Lasts 60 seconds, 10 for hero. True Sight- Reveals nearby invisible units. Finger of Death - Deals 175 damage. Grim Reaper Becomes Hero unit. Deals evil damage and has Hero armor. Can fly over terrain. Abilities Dimension Shift (has ability skilled starting level 1) - Causes unit to shift out of existence whenever it takes damage, temporarily avoiding any further damage. Lasts 2 seconds. Can be autocast. Mana Flare - Causes Wraith to channel negative magical energies that damage nearby and far away enemies when they cast spells. Also increases Wraith's armor by 15. Lasts 30 seconds. Death Coil - Coil of death that can damage enemy living unit or heal a friendly Wraith Level 1: Heals for 200 hit points Level 2: heals for 400 hit points Spirit Attack - Caues attacks to haunt enemy units, slowing their attack rate and movement speed for 5 seconds, Adds extra damage Level 1: 10 bonus damage., slows attacks by 50%, movement speed by 40% Level 2: 15 bonus damage, slows attacks by 60%, movement speed by 60% Level 3: 20 onus damage, slows attacks by 70%, movement speed by 80% Monsoon - Calls for a storm of lightning bolts to strike enemy units for 20 damage every 3 seconds. Deals half damage to buildings, and lasts 30 seconds. Deals same damage no matter what level. Level 1: Medium area, normal casting range Level 2: Large area, long casting range Level 3: Huge area, very long casting range Minor Disease Plague (Ultimate) - Blasts a cloud of death and disease at enemy units that deals 50 initial damage, and then 1 damage per second over 5 minutes Frost Armor (Legendary) - Creates chilling shield around a target friendly unit. Shield adds 20 armor and cripples melee units that attack it. Lasts 60 seconds. High Cultist Nothing changes, you farmer is resurrected. Whenever you are attacked it shows a deathcoil effect so it is easy to discover who is a minion. At night your farmer can cast Evil Crusade, turns all your fighting units to a Dark Equivalent that gives them Dark Abilities. Your units turn normal at daybreak. Spy - Backstab - Deals 50 initial damage and 10 damage every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. Poison slows movement speed of target for a short duration. Sorceress - Fiery Claw (replaces frostbite) - Traps the victim for 8 seconds, making him unable to move or attack, and deals 15 damage per second. Long casting range. Footman - Fiery Hate - Increases the unit;s attack and movement speed by 40% for 30 seconds Archer - Mark of the Shadows - Reduces a target enemy unit's armor by 2 and gives vision of that unit. Lasts 4 minutes Spear Thrower - Rush of Rage - Increases the Dark Spear Thrower's movement speed to the maximum for 40 seconds. Knight - Death Coil - A coil of death that can heal a friendly unit for 400 hit points or deal 200 damage to enemy living unit Priest - Firebolt - Hurls a fiery bolt that deals 50 damage and stuns the target enemy unit for 5 seconds Forest Witch Treant Protector - Hero Unit - Has evil damage and hero armor. Abilities Teleportation (Hero comes with ability) - Teleports to closest tree of target point. Has a 5 second casting time. Nature's Guise - Provides Nature Guardian with passove mana regeneration, movement speed bonus, and permanent invisbility when he is close toa tree. All effects are half as effective during the day. Level 1: Regenerates 1% of maximum mana per second, 20% speed boost, and 3 second fade time. Level 2: Regenerates 1.5% of maximum mana per second, 30% speed boost, and 2 second fade time. Level 3: Regenerates 2% of maximum mana per second, 40% speed boost, and 1 second fade time. Eat tree - Consumes a tree to restore hit points and receive attack speed buff over 20 seconds Level 1: 150 hit points restored and 20% speed buff Level 2: 275 hit points restored and 40% speed buff Level 3: 400 hit points restored and 60% speed buff Curse of the Sloth - (Requires level 2) After 2 seconds of casting, place a curse on enemy workers to prevent them from working on certain tasks Level 1: Remove ability to repair buildings Level 2: Remove the ability to repair buildings and harvest gold and lumber Root (ultimate) - Burrows Ancient's roots into the ground, rendering it immobile but allowing it to hurl enormous rocks through the air to damage units. Transforms the Nature Guardian into a stationary unit with 600 attack range, 25 bonus attack, and 3 bonus Fortified armor. Mass Entangling Roots (Legendary) - Causes magical roots to burst from the ground. immobilizing and disarming all enemy units in an area for 10 seconds, and dealing 10 damage per second. Necromancer Minion When killed, Farmer becomes Undead Farmer. 1000 HP, 7-9 damage, 5 Heavy Armor with 2 items slots. Abilities Exhume Corpses - The Undead Farmer digs up a corpse and stores it every 30 seconds Raise Dead - Temporarily raises 3 skeletons from a corpse (requires night time). Spawns 2 Skeleton Warriors and 1 Skeleton Archer. Raise Corpse - Requires day 4. Raises an undead zombie from a nearby corpse. Maximum of 5 zombies. Zombies only regenerate hitpoints while on blight. Zombies have 400 HP, 12-14 normal damage, and 0 Heavy armor. Call Ghost - Call a restless spirit of a dead person, who can curse and possess living creatures. This is a lengthly cooldown, when created, they can cast curse to decrease attack % and can sacrifice itself to take control of a new unit, does not work on knights, sorcs, and creeps. Animate Dead - Requires day 3. Raises a nearby dead unit to fight for you for 2 minutes. (Collect the corpses of powerful creatures, such as creeps, and use this spell to have them fight for you one last time. Kill animals and use corpses for Zombies, save corpses auto generate by Exhume Corpses to use for Animate Dead.